Memories
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: [Old Magic] Kate is having dreams...Strange dreams of the past and its up to Jarrod to save her before its too late...
1. Chapter One: Kate

This is in honour of Old Magic because i love that book it rocks hope you all like it!

Memories

Chapter One: Kate

_Hell! How on earth did I get here?_

_I'm stood on a beach in a cove I don't recognise. The beach is surrounded by sea. The waves roar in my ears. There is a forest on the edge of the beach. But to get to it I'd have to scramble over a rocks that line the beach about three feet from where I stand. It marks the highest point the sea has ever reached. _

_I am reluctant to do that, as I am barefoot. And even from where I am stood I can see that they are sharp. They'd cut my feet open in seconds. But every instinct I have is begging me to get off the beach. There is something here that is after me…_

_I can't see it but it doesn't make it any less real. There is something hunting for me. Get off the beach! My head is screaming at me! I glance around hoping to find some route of escape._

_Just then a shadow passes over me and I instinctively duck. I can't help it the fear comes out of nowhere and I'm terrified. I look up the sky is cloudless and the sun is bright. It would be a beautiful day but for this feeling I have inside me. I know enough to know that I should trust my instincts but my legs seem to be frozen._

_I can't move, icy terror such as I have never known has taken hold the shadow of an eagle passes over me and dives head first, plunging into the icy water and seconds later exploded with a fish in its beak. _

_Suddenly I can't breathe. That fish, I am certain though I am not sure how, was meant to be me. I NEED TO GET OFF THIS COVE! I NEED TO GET OFF THIS BEACH. I look around frantically looking for some way of escape._

_I hesitate for a moment. Only a moment and then obey every instinct that has been screaming at me and run. I run and the wind whips my face my long hair getting in my way. I feel the sharp stones cut into my feet just as I had feared. But at this moment I really don't care._

_The terror has made everything but running seem inferior. I ran straight for the trees and crashed through them. The braches whipped my face and I felt one bite and the blood dripped down my face._

_I came to a clearing almost immediately and stopped to catch my breath. Then I felt it. _

_Magic._

_I could also hear the faint chant of a spell. I head towards it, if I can get there maybe I can be safe and I can get out of whatever god forsaken place this is._

_But then I feel my legs go dead and I know the spell is being cast against me not to help me. _

_I feel sick. It is the effects of he spell it's making me feel ill. Why would anyone want to cast a spell against me? _

_This can't be happening._

_But it is._

_I can feel it. I feel the bile rising in my throat. My nose starts to bleed as the black energy engulfs me._

_I try to scream but I can't. _

_Why is this happening to me?_

_I collapse to my knees the sheer weight of the spell almost knocking me unconsciousness. I fight to get across the clearing on my knees I pull back the trees and I can see someone call up the spell but I can't see their face._

_There back is to me. I can't see my attacker._

_Then the spell makes my chest feel like its about to explode and I scream and black out._

The Church Square is silent hundreds, perhaps thousands of people are there silently watching with hard staring eyes. Those same people watch as chained and imprisoned with no hope of rescue I am lead to the centre of the square and my guards that show no emotion in their eyes.

I cannot appeal to them their eyes grim and dull tell me everything I need to know. they have seen death before and I just another nameless person that has been convicted of the biggest offence there is.

I don't want to die!

I want someone to tell me this is a lie!

Someone to speak up for me.

But I know this is hopeless.

I am a wanted criminal and there is a prize on my head. It is a lot of money and times are hard. No citizen will listen to my cries of innocence when everyone else tells them I am guilty. They believe those with authority because they are always right.

I know now that I will die on this day and in this hour. But I want justice for my death. I want them to pay.

I know I will die. I am lead to the stake and they tie me with bonds so tight they make my wrists sore and ache.

Witnesses were called at my trial. But a trial it was not. It was a mockery of me. It made me feel dirty. They swore on the name of the Bible that I had done them harm when they and I know this is not the case.

They swore I lived to maim and harm using words known only to the Devil and all other Underworld upheaval. It does not matter that it is the biggest nonsense I have ever heard.

No one listens to the guilty.

But I know it's not the case. As do all those intent on killing me.

But I was dead from the first claim. These people love bloodshed they long for it. My death will be the spectacle of the week talked about for months. I am dying for their entertainment.

God if your up there you have a sick sense of humour.

I look up into the cool grey eyes of the executioner. He can't wait for the moment to come. He has waited for years. "Choose me or the fire!" I spit in his face I can't stand to look at him. I'd rather die on this pyre than give myself to him.

He turns to the crowd and says, "The witch has refused to repent…" the rest of the words are lost in the roar of the crowd. There is a roaring in my ears and my heart is currently residing in my throat.

I've never known terror like this.

The words are lost to me. All but one sentence. "I'm sending her back to hell where she belongs!"

Everything seems to move in slow motion the kindling catches fire and the flames shoot up dancing around my feet, so close to my body I feel the heat.

The smoke is thick and I cough as it engulfs me. The flames climb higher and I know my time is nearly over. There is someone screaming and I realise its me, I am the one that's screaming, screaming as my legs are engulfed in flame.

The pain is unbearable. It's pain beyond endurance.

_That is how I now I'm dying. I had hoped for a miracle but now I see there is no one coming for me._

_My attacker will get away and I will die for her crimes_

_Distantly I hear a bell and realise that will be the last sound I ever hear. _

I am dying to the sound of a bell. I scream and I know I'm being sent straight to hell…

I bolt awake. Tear tracks run down my face. My long dark hair is like a rope around my neck. I pull myself free of my tangled sheets I'm sweating more than I ever thought I could. 

The terror is still with me and I do the first thing that comes into my head.

_JARROD!_

I Scream though my thoughts

_Jarrod! Please come I need you_

I don't know why I'm so scared. But I know I need him so I wait and sure enough. _Hold on Kate I'm coming _his voice echoed in my head only seconds after I sent the message.

Had Jillian, my grandmother, been in she would have heard my distress but she had gone to a healers gathering that happened only once a year with a friend.

I hadn't wanted to go but I told her to go ahead. Now I wished I had gone with her.

And suddenly I could stay in the house I got dressed and flew down the stairs opened the door and leaped down all four steps and cleared the dirt drive way and then took off into the woods.

Jarrod was nearby I could feel him. His senses were extended and he felt my change of direction.

I went to the clearing where we had made the journey into his past. I could hardly believe that had only been last night.

We were going to Ryan's party tomorrow or even today after all it was stupid o clock in the morning and for me that was the biggest deal ever. Jarrod I knew couldn't care a less. He had said he was going with me and to him that was it.

To me it was the biggest statement he could have ever made. It proved he wasn't going to let everything go back to normal and forget all about me.

It proved he cared about me and valued my company and friendship.

Tasha, Pecks and Ryan hadn't seen it that way. They had been astounded that he would choose someone else over Tasha but to choose _me _was unthinkable. But Jarrod was adamant.

So tomorrow if not anything else should be interesting.

At that moment Jarrod came crashing through the trees. "Kate!" His voice conveyed all sorts of emotions all at once and it reminded me of that day when I had returned to the Keep to tell him I was remaining with Ranuk.

He ran over to me and pulled me into his arms. "What the hell are you doing out here?" Before I could stop myself I burst into tears.

Then I felt mortified. I felt Jarrod tense. I knew this must be scaring him. I'm never like this but I can't help myself.

I was so scared. And the terror just wouldn't leave me. I could still feel it in every fibre of my being. "Kate what is it?" Jarrod said urgently. Then I felt stupid what if he didn't believe me or understand me?

But now I was here it came tumbling out of my mouth and I couldn't stop myself. Jarrod was quiet while I babbled about this dream and I felt some of the black fear leave me.

Jarrod was here.

I was safe.

I was ok.

Jarrod listened and then when I finished he hugged me to him. He was frowning I could see he was frowning even in the dark. His arms became tighter and he looked down at me.

"Have you spoken to Jillian about this Kate? It doesn't sound like any ordinary dream. Especially since you _felt _what she felt."

That was another reason I was so scared I had literally felt the flames licking my skin, burning my legs. I had _tasted _the smoke in my mouth smelt burning flesh and known instinctively it was my own.

It is never something I ever want to have to go through ever again. "Jillian's at the healers conference remember?" I said gently. "I remember." Jarrod said. "I'll come back with you." "What about your mum?" I asked. "Mum is at the hospital." My heart stopped had I missed something?

I thought his dad was getting better.

Jarrod must have seen my expression. "Dad is fine mum just chose to be with him tonight since Casey is staying out." I breathed a sigh of relief. Then his eyes twinkled.

"You want me to sleep down stairs?" I coloured. Jarrod and I had pretended to be a married couple when we went back in time to conquer the sorcerer that had put a curse on Jarrod's family.

AKA Ranuk.

So as a result Jarrod had had to share a bedroom and a bed. The last time that had happened we'd ended up kissing.

"No." I said when I finally found my voice. "I trust you." He smiled. "That means a lot Kate."

He led me back home and we pulled out the spare bed and he slept in my room. Or rather he was there for me and when I got scared all over again he climbed into bed beside me and cuddled me.

I fell asleep on his chest.

A miracle, 1, since I'd never sleep again and 2, I was so conscious of Jarrod I thought my pulse would skitter out my throat. But I survived and Jarrod was none the wiser.

Thank god.


	2. Chapter Two: Jarrod

Hey gang i'm back.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Old Magic if i did i would be a very happy authour right now. i wish i owned Jarrod but thats a totally different story...

Now to the reviwers:

**Angry Smiles: **Thanx for the review i hope you like the next chapter...

**uknowwhosprincess: **Thanx for the review here's the next chapter...

**EntertainedByGrass: **Thanx for the review i love Old Magic i'm pleased you like it.

Heres what you've been waiting guys heres the next chapter...

* * *

Memories

Chapter two: Jarrod

I watched Kate fall asleep in my arms and breathed out the sigh I hadn't realised I had been holding. When she had called for me I had been asleep. I felt her panic inside my head as if it was my own. I was ready and out the house before her message had finished.

I tracked her to the forest. She had been at home but she moved. I had no idea why. My panic only increased ten fold when I found her and she burst into tears.

Kate never cried. Then she told me about her dreams. I knew she almost expected me to tell her that everything was ok and that they were just dreams but after everything we'd been through I really didn't think that was a good idea. And I didn't believe it.

I felt there was something different going on. Magic wise. My senses told me and now after all I had been though all the chances I had taken I wasn't about to ignore them. However the one person we needed was Jillian and Kate had reminded me earlier that she was gone for the healer's conference. That meant she was gone for a whole week. Great.

Kate shifted on my chest and I cuddled her further. Let's just say that I wouldn't be leaving her anytime soon. Besides Kate and I were expected at Ryan's party tomorrow. Now there was something no one expected but that didn't make it any less true.

I was going with Kate. End of story. I doubted it would be the last I heard of it but I didn't care. Kate meant a lot to me and I was thankful for everything she had done for me and if that meant that the only way I could show her was to take her to that party well so be it.

It was masked fancy dress and while Kate and I had decided to use the dress he had literally brought back from Thorntyne Keep Kate wouldn't let me see the alterations Jillian had made to it or the mask she was going to be wearing with it.

I wanted to see it but she had told me no. I'd took the huff for about ten minutes and then said I didn't care. She wasn't seeing mine either. She had grinned and said "Fair enough."

I knew Kate was looking forward to this and I was too but I couldn't see the big deal she was making over me saying I wanted to take her. It was a given. She had told me before she went that she had wanted to go and after everything she did for me and everything she went through _because _of me I really didn't think taking her to a party mattered.

But I knew it mattered to Kate so I decided I'd take her. Besides it would take her mind off this…this thing. I had no idea what to do about it but I knew that I couldn't let Kate down. She needed my help and I was going to help her no matter what it took.

I did finally fall asleep. It was kind of hard. Kate didn't move.

At all.

All night.

And I'd have been dead if I hadn't noticed how conscious I was of her. She was asleep all the time though.

Thank-god

I have no idea what I'd have done had she found out.

Died I think.

I finally got off to sleep and awoke when the sun shone in my eyes. I looked for Kate but she was gone. I shot up and found the room empty. _Kate! _I called through my thoughts.

It was easier than calling her with my voice besides my senses reached further than my voice.

I heard her laugh. "Down here sleepy head!" She called from downstairs. I laughed. I got up pulled on my jeans and top and padded downstairs. She was in the kitchen area pouring cereal into a bowl and offered me some. I took it eagerly and we sat at the table while we ate.

"Did you sleep better?" I asked after a moment's silence. Kate's face brightened. "Yes." Then she blushed and murmured, "Thank-you for being here. I don't know what I would have done without you." I blushed then. "Kate we're friends. You would have done the same for me."

She looked at me for a moment searching my face and then said, "Of course I would have done it for you. Jarrod you have no idea what you mean to me. I…care for you."

My heart skipped. Then after a pause she added, "As a friend of course." I couldn't help but feel my heart drop a little at that but I smiled and said, "But of course."

She smiled and I said, "Juice my lady?" She giggled and accepted. She drank for a moment and then said, "No."

"What?" I said my face; I hoped was a picture of innocence. Somehow I doubted that but you had to try.

"No." She said again.

I couldn't suppress a grin this time and I said, "Kate I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh." She said. "The answer is still no. You are not seeing my dress. We've had this conversation before. No."

I dropped all pretence of being innocent and said, "Kate please!" "No." She was smiling.

"Kate I've seen you in the dress before!" "I don't care it's going to be a surprise. I've never been to a party before and I'm looking forward to it. You'll have to wait."

"Fine."

I said crossing my arms and pretending to sulk. I say pretending because its almost impossible to sulk, or it is for me when Kate is around because she is so damn optimistic that its impossible to be negative around her.

"Fine." I said again this time grinning like an idiot. "You wont see what I've done to mine either."

"I know you haven't changed yours. But ok. That's fair and besides I like this way. I'm looking forward to tonight and to be honest I hadn't thought I would."

I took her hand and squeezed it gently. "We're gonna have a great time tonight Kate. It'll be so much fun." She smiled.

"Thanks for taking me." I grinned. "As if I would take anyone else?" Her eyes lit up and I laughed. "I mean parties are meant to be fun you see me having fun with Pecks and Tasha. They're more bothered about what they're wearing and who they're taking to bother about the PARTY AND HAVING FUN BIT!"

Kate had started to take a drink of her orange juice and laughed in the middle spraying it across the table at me.

It missed me but the table hadn't been so lucky. There was Orange juice everywhere.

Kate had her hand clapped over her mouth in horror her pale blue eyes wide. I started to laugh.

Kate gingerly pulled herself together and looked at me. "It wasn't that funny!" I was bent over in my seat I was laughing so hard. I couldn't get my breath and my sides hurt.

After a minute or so Kate was laughing because I was laughing and because she was laughing I couldn't stop.

Finally after about ten minutes we had calmed down enough to have a proper conversation. "It really wasn't that funny." Kate said huffily. I nodded. "Oh yes it was."

"It was great. It made my day. You should laugh more often." Kate smiled. "Yeah you too."

The day passed pretty much as normal after that and at four Kate kicked me out. We weren't going to the party until eight but I could see she was excited about this so I let her kick me out and I made my way down to my house to get ready.

Somehow knowing I was going with Kate made this party thing all worthwhile and I was going to keep my promise to her. We were going to have a blast. I was going to make sure of it.

She meant too much to me to break my promise. Besides after last night I reckoned she needed it.

I hadn't seen Kate that scared since we were back in my past. I didn't ever want her to be that scared again.

The reason why seemed to elude me. But it didn't matter. Kate wanted to go to this party and I was going to take her and what's more were going to have a blast doing it.

Little did I know how right I was.

And sadly not necessarily in the way I had hoped it would be.


	3. Chapter 3: Kate

Hey guys i'm back with a brand new chapter sorry its been so long! its been anges hasn't it? Well after all your waiting its finally here. The thrid chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Old Magic, Kate or Jarrod as much as i woild like to. But i do own the plot and Thomas

Now to my REVIEWERS!

**Angrysmiles: **Thanks for the review. Im pleased you like the story!I know the update has taken absolutely ages sorry about this but i hope you enjoy the next chapter read on!

**Molz: **Thanx! Heres the next chapter read on!

**MINDNIGHT-PIXIE: **Thanx for the review. Sorry the dream was slightly confusing all will be revealed in time i promise i'm pleased your enjoying the stroy Old Magic really does rock im pleased you like this fic. heres the next chapter! Read On!

**Phishphood:** Thanx, for the review. I'm pleased you like thestory here is the next chapter i hope you keep reading!

**Rhiannon Aurorafai:** Thanx for the review i'm pleased you like the stroy. i hope you keep reading here is the next chapter! Read On!

**Fanastygirl1721: **Thanz for the review. I know i hadn't updated for ages but here it is ther third chapter and the fourth has already been started so i'm hoping there will be less breaks between updates. Im pleased you're im enjoying the story read on!

Right i think thats enough of my babble here the long over due third chapter...

* * *

Memories

Chapter three: Kate

I stood at the front door watching Jarrod making his way down the path towards his house. My house was right at the top of the mountain almost right in the centre of the rainforest. That was how Jillian and I loved it. All the other houses were below us.

Besides not many people liked being associated with us. It would mean they were being associated with the witches of Ash Peak. Yet if they needed anything they came to Jillian asking for help.

I shook my head. People could be so dense at times. I watched Jarrod until he disappeared round the steep path. Then I turned and went back in the house, which suddenly seemed really empty without him.

I thought about that and then realised that I really didn't want to pursue that line of thought. We were friends, good friends, friends that had been through more than most.

But friends none the less. I should be happy. I now had a friend I could trust with more than most since Jarrod's magical signature was so much stronger than mine and he knew what it was like to have magical abilities.

But I found I didn't want to be just friends anymore. I found myself wishing we were something more than that.

But I would never tell him. I treasure his friendship and I don't want to do anything that might make him hate me. I don't think I could handle that. I'd rather be his friend and have unrequited love for the rest of my life.

I shook my head this was silly. I was friends with Jarrod and that was all it would ever be. I glanced that the clock and smiled. I had a few hours to get ready but this was my first real party and I wanted to make an effort.

I walked upstairs to my room and pulled open my wardrobe there on the side of the door was the dress I was going to wear for the party tonight. The party was at Ryan's house, which in itself was a mansion. It was fancy dress and a masked ball.

Jillian and I had altered my dress so it was fashionable while keeping with the style of medieval Britain the place I had literally brought it from. Jillian had found a white mask in the attic of the house and coupled with the dress I was ecstatic at the result.

I knew I was probably looking forward to this party with a child like intensity but it was my first real party like a normal teenager and always at the back of my mind, no matter how much I tried to talk myself into thinking otherwise, I always thought about what Jarrod would think when he saw me in the dress.

I knew I would look different. The last time he had seen me in it we had left his ancestors castle in Britain as the Scottish were raiding from the North. The dress, in its essence was the same dress but looking at it now it would be unrecognisable as that same dress.

I smiled. I had loved being in that time. I knew that was one of the only reasons Jarrod had believed my story when I had declared that I was staying with Ranuk. The fact I loved the time we had come to.

I felt more at home in that time than I ever had here but he knew me well enough to believe in me and to stay and fight for me. And now I was going to a party in the dress I had worn in my favourite time in my own. Perhaps I could learn to accept myself in this time instead of wishing for a time I can never again return to.

Then again, I find myself wondering if I actually want too. I have learned a great deal about myself this past month. Or if you want to go by our time four days give or take a few hours.

It seems strange, even now to think of only a few hours passing while almost a month passed in the past. Time is a strange thing.

I wrapped myself in a towel and padded into my bedroom. When I was dry I slipped into the dress feeling the fabric slide against my skin. I flipped my head upside down and put my hair in the towel to stop it marking the dress and then proceeded to dry my hair.

In the end I was pleased I took the time to get ready because it took me longer to get ready than I had expected. I donned my dress and my mass of hair took over half an hour to dry and a further half an hour to style and get it to behave the way I wanted it too,

I was once again turning into Katherine. The 16-year-old medieval wife to a knight. I applied make-up, something I had never bothered doing before and then put on my shoes, which were higher than I would normally hazard to wear but I was making a statement with them.

I was proving that I could be as cool as they were. Besides even if I wasn't I would be behind a mask they would never know. or at least I hoped they wouldn't.

A mask never really disguised you. That was really only wishful thinking on my part. That kind of luck only happened in movies. I had decided to make my own way there since Ryan's house was probably the closest to mine besides Jarrod's.

Why I had thought this was a good idea I couldn't remember. I was tempted to ring Jarrod and tell him to come and pick me up. I knew he would but I didn't want to seem like I was weak.

I wanted to prove that they didn't intimidate me that I belonged at the party as much as any of them did. The truth of the matter was that as much as I could convince myself that I wasn't intimidated and it was just a walk in the park I was intimidated and this was going to be easier said than done.

Especially since I was meeting Jarrod there. That was defiantly something I was starting to regret but I wasn't backing down from my decision no way. I might be the social out cast but I had proved to myself when Jarrod and I had time travelled that I was worth more than they believed I did and this was something I was now putting into practice.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Once I had put the mask in place I didn't recognise the person standing in front of me. I knew it had nothing to do with my own handy work and everything to do with the dress that had time travelled with me two days ago. It made me look like a different person and made my plain Jane appearance look like something infinitely more special.

The mask, I was pleased to say covered my face up to my cheekbones and now staring at the reflection I wondered if people _would _actually recognise me. I knew Jarrod would, the dress was too distinctive for him not too but I wondered if anyone else would.

And then I knew it didn't matter.

As long as Jarrod found me and he was with me I could face anything. Even the mob that was the school year 10s. It seems stupid that I would be so scared of a mob of teenagers, especially after I had faced down a sorcerer but what can I say?

Old habits die-hard.

I put on my jewellery and after stalling for as long as I could I deemed myself ready to go.

I locked my front door and set off down the bank. Now I wished I'd swallowed my pride and phoned Jarrod and gone with him. Every step I took I got more and more nervous.

What if they laughed at me?

What if they didn't let me in?

What if I tripped?

In these high shoes this was actually starting to become a real worry. I wobbled as I hit a rut in the road but I managed to keep my balance and kept going.

"You can do this Kate." I whispered to myself. I got to Ryan's and noticed that the door was open and headed in.

Inside was bright and I was greeted by people that I had known my entire school career and had never taken one once of notice.

Now I was greeted warmly and I knew that they certainly didn't reconise. Now I was one of them.

Secretly this had always been what I wanted even though I knew it was something I not only couldn't have but would never have and now it was in within my reach and all I felt was emptiness.

Perhaps the past had taught me more than I had thought.

All could think about as I walked into the cloakroom and deposited my coat was that I needed to find Jarrod before I totally chickened out and left for home.

I turned to go down the stairs and one of Ryan's friends, Thomas Clay, greeted me on the steps as if he had known me all his life.

I nodded and smiled and greeted him back as warmly as I could manage though my confusion.

What was Thomas Clay doing talking to me? Three days ago he wouldn't have been dead within 10 feet of me now he was talking animatedly about something and I was doing my best not to look lost.

He then said, "Hey are you going in?" He offered me his arm and I smiled and accepted no knowing what else to do and he lead me down the staircase and into the main room. I felt dazzled by the lights and hung back.

Thomas looked at me and smiled. "Come on, it won't bite. We'll have a blast you and me. Come on."

I glanced at Thomas and then at the doorway. I looked around. Where the hell was Jarrod when I needed him? If he wasn't out here he was obviously in there.

So knowing I couldn't stall it anymore I smiled and nodded and walked with Thomas into the party.

I just hoped to every god that had ever been prayed to in the history of the planet Earth.

Later I wished I'd never jinxed that thought.

Ok guys there is the end of that chapter and as of saturday the 9th July i'm on holiday for two weeks but i promise the update will be as soon after i get back.


	4. Chapter 4: Jarrod

Hey guysa im back! i know your probably cursing my very being for taking so long i apologise this chapter is the longest one to date so i hope that makes you less inclined to shoot me. I'm trying to keep the updates at least semi regualr but as you can tell it aint happening i swaer i'll try and be quicker with the next chapter

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot... I wish i owned Jarrod though...pouts...

**Reviewers:**

**Rhiannon Aurorafai: **Thanx for the review. In answer to your question...Thomas could yeah but i'm not sure its in the way you think. I can't give too much away it'll spoil the plot. As for not liking him...well hes really a nice guy. Kinda. Sorta. As long as he keeps his hands off Kate... lol Jarrod might have some compitation! Hope you like the new chapter! Read on!

**Midnight-Pixie: **Thanx for the review. I tired to update when i gotback but i've changed this chapter so much it now no longer even remsembles anything like my orginial draft. However itis longer than the other chaptersand i do like this chapter hopefully you will to. Read on!

**Fantasygirl721: **Thanx for the review! Thanx for the heads up on my sentances. I've tried to improve it and i hope this chapter is better i can't promise anything though. Hope you like the new chapter read on!

**Entertainedbygrass: **Thanx for the review. That chapter was loads like Ever After i hadn't thought about it until your review but i hope u liked it all the same. As for Jarrod and KAte being together all i can say to that is all in good time. ;-) hope you like the new chapter read on!

* * *

Memories

Chapter Four: Jarrod

I had meant to wait for Kate in the cloakroom once I entered Ryan's house. This plan went down the drain as friends from school greeted me. I had hoped that my appearance would disguise me but my long hair caught me out and I had to stand and talk to them like I wanted too.

I found myself pulled into the main room and wished that I'd been more forceful and waited for Kate.

Where the hell was she anyway? I glance around and wished I'd never been talked into doing this. Why the hell did I let her talk me into letting her into coming alone?

I didn't pretend to not to know why she had insisted on it. Of course I knew. She wanted to prove a point to all those she went to school with but coming alone didn't prove that.

Just coming proved that. Damn her and her pride. I knew Kate, she'd be terrified approaching the house but of course she'd never tell anyone that. I shook my head.

I'd been in there about half an hour and talking to people with an enthusiasm I didn't have. I kept glancing at the door and people kept coming in but they weren't Kate.

I frowned where was she? I glanced around again wishing again that I'd never been talked into this. I glance at my watch and bite my lip. I know she should have been here by now. Even if she was stalling, even if she was talking the smallest, slowest steps she could take she should have been here now.

Had she stood me up? Anger began to take hold of me filling my senses and masking my thoughts before I realise just what it is I'm thinking.

Thinking that Kate had stood me up was just beyond stupid. It was totally ridiculous. Such thoughts did not even cross her mind. She would not do that to me.

As I began to see sense the anger, that had no right to be there in the first place, drained away but began to be replaced almost immediately with panic.

What if she'd had another vision? My mind was telling me that she'd have called me. But my panic was beginning to take over and I wondered if she had would she have been able to call me.

Real terror began to take over and I made my way back towards the doors with the intent of going and finding her. Even if she was just too scared to go in that was fine.

But I had to know she was ok. She should have been here by now. I was pushing through the ever-increasing crowd. Who knew that Ryan's house was this big? When everything jus seemed to stop.

Everyone was looking behind me. I'd turned because someone had shouted me and then seeing everyone was looking at something I couldn't see I turned round.

My breath caught in my throat.

Whispers broke out round me but I paid them no attention. My gaze was fixed at the top of the stairs.

Kate was stood in the doorway and in that moment I couldn't find a word to describe how beautiful she looked. She was beyond beautiful she looked absolutely stunning.

And she looked nothing like the Kate I knew to be underneath. She was wearing the dress she had told me she was going to wear but Jillian must have altered it because it looked the same and yet it looked totally different.

Her hair was swept up into an elegant twist and she was wearing a mask covering most of her face but I knew it was Kate. It was in the way she stood.

She had no idea how beautiful she looked. She was still the same awkward Kate underneath and that made me want to smile and frown at the same time. Because she was the same Kate I had come to know and respect but she had no idea how beautiful she was and that was because of the people around me.

I started to make my way to the stairs to meet her as the whispers swirled around me. No one knew who she was and I had no intention of letting them in on the secret.

That was my secret. And she was also my date.

I was about to ascend the stairs when I realised that Kate was with someone. Or rather this someone was talking to Kate and Kate was trying her best not to look baffled.

I wasn't sure how I knew she was baffled; I guess being around her so much meant that I was aware of what she did and how she acted in certain situations.

This situation was a dead give away since she felt out of place and out of her depth.

I looked closely at the guy, yes it was a guy, and yes I was jealous. Jealous as hell in fact but I was trying not to think about it. Kate didn't belong to me. I wished she did but she didn't and so I had no right to feel jealous.

That didn't mean I didn't though.

Kate was my friend, she was more than that, at least I wanted her to be but of course she knew nothing of this and was totally oblivious to the fact I wanted t be more than friends.

The guy was Thomas Clay one of the guys that knocked about with Pecks and Tasha and I wondered what the hell he was doing talking to Kate. He'd never paid her a second glance before.

And then it occurred to me that he probably didn't know it was Kate. She looked totally different and totally stunning, not that she didn't to me anyway.

Oh jeez have you heard me? I sound like some lovesick puppy. Jeez! The point is that I want for from Kate than I believe she is willing to give and seeing her talking to another guy made me really jealous.

It was stupid really because I knew Kate knew nothing of this and I could tell from the way she was talking that she wanted some support. And once again I wished I'd waited where I told her I would.

"Hey Thomas you trying to steal my date?" I asked a pointed look in his direction. I expected his face to drop and he to be in absolute shock at whom he was talking to but instead I was the one who got the shock as he said, "What if I was?"

Kate and I stared at him. "Excuse you?" Kate asked in a voice I had hoped she would never find an excuse to use on me.

Thomas turned and smiled, "Come on Kate I knew it was you the entire time you were talking to me. Do you think I was that dense?"

"You've never had a word to say to me before." Kate said her eyes narrowing through her mask. "What the hell has possessed you to want to now?"

I'd never heard speak like this. To be honest I was never sure she would ever have it in her. She had never said anything to any of them before.

Thomas lifted his eyebrows as though he was impressed with her speech. "Even if I had wanted to say a word to you before you would never have let me Kate. Come on I mean you aren't exactly our best fans."

That seemed to bring Kate round. And she said, "No I'm not. I came with Jarrod I will leave with Jarrod and if you want to be my date you can do what he did and ask me instead of just assuming."

Then she turned to me and smiled. "Hey." "Hey," I smiled and then said, "Later Clay." And took her arm and walked her down the steps into the dance.

At that moment a slow song graced us with its presence and the entire party slowed down. "Wanna dance?" I asked.

Kate seemed to have morphed back into her shy, self-conscious self because she looked at the ceiling, anywhere but me really and then shrugged and said, "Yeah, if you don't mind."

I smiled and shook my head. I put my arms round her waist and force her to come in closer. She looked awkward for a moment and then she put her arms round my neck and smiled at me.

"There." I whispered in her ear. "That wasn't so scary was it?" She smiled again and blushed.

We moved slowly around to the music and talked quietly about nothing. Nothing was easier than taking about something because something would bring us onto Kate's nightmare. And as much as I would have liked to go through the facts again I knew right now Kate simply wanted to forget it.

And right then I had to agree with her. Right then it really didn't matter. We were just like normal teenagers at a dance on a date.

Oh yeah, right.

Except of course it's not a date is it? We're friends and Kate wants nothing like that from me.

Okay so normal but not as normal as I would have liked it. That's cool. I can live with that. I'm with her and we're having a good time. That's all I'll ask for at the moment no more, no less.

I smiled at her and she moved a little closer. My heart jumped. She's going to kiss me I thought!

Yes, yes, yes!

Our faces were inches from each other and I only had to move my head and I would be kissing her…

But then there was an explosion like a gunshot and Kate's eyes went wide and she spun round.

"No. Not here, not now." She whispered.

I looked up at the top of the staircase.

"No." I whispered.

I could feel the magic ricocheting round the room and it wasn't the good kind that was I used to feeling around Kate and Jillian it was the black kind, the kind I had felt around Ranuk.

I gulped.

Then I realised Kate had disappeared. "Kate No!" I screamed as she ran towards the steps to meet the intruder's head on.

I tore after her.

I could hear her casting against the black magic encasing us and even as I barricaded my mind I could feel the magic clawing for purchase. They would not gain access.

I gathered all my magic to me in preparation to strike as I caught up with Kate. "KATE!" I screamed.

She didn't look back but a ball of white light hit the front intruder in the chest and he crumpled to the floor.

"Kate!" I yelled again casting a shield round myself as a ball of magic came flying at me. Even through my shield I felt the sheer evil in that magic. Kate was almost at the stairs now and I was too far away.

I kept running but now I was right under them and they were raining down balls of energy on me and I was having to block everyone in the room as well as myself.

The problem was they were screaming wanting to escape but not sure why. Kate and I were fighting a silent battle that only she and I could see.

These people were clever. They had hit us when we not only least expected it, but also least wanted an attack.

Kate was still ahead of me.

How in hell was she running in that dress?

In those heels?

I didn't know but however she was doing it she was managing quite easily. Why was I thinking about this now?

What I wanted to know was what the hell did she think she was doing?

Didn't our experience with Ranuk teach her anything? She knew we worked better as a team. As a team we were safer.

What was she playing at?

I needed to get to her and what's more I knew that the people around me where not safe so I thought of the strongest illusion I could think of and put all my heart into it and in seconds there was a black panther screaming amongst my class mates.

More screaming but thankfully the room was clearing.

What the hell was Kate playing at?

I found out a second later when the intruders swarmed round her and a ball of black light hit her in the chest and she catapulted off her feet and hit her head on the banister.

"KATE!" I screamed. She fell to the floor, she wasn't moving. My heart was in my throat. Oh god, Oh god, Oh god.

No, not after everything we've been through! I was fighting an oncoming tide of people and then I realised that the magic in the room was preventing me from getting to Kate. They were stopping me from making any progress, making me weaker.

They had not got into my mind but I realised they didn't need too. It was a distraction! All they wanted was Kate and I wanted to know why! What could Kate, really, possibly have done to them?

_The dream…._

This had to have something to do with that. I struggled against the flow of magic. It was so black and foul I could taste it on my tongue. I wanted to gag.

_Kate! _I called with my mind. I push against her mental barrier and feel nothing. No answer, No life.

"No!" I whisper.

I keep pushing and then, so small I almost miss it I feel a small burst of life. She has a pulse. She lives. My heart nearly bursts from my chest. Before I can celebrate anymore the intruders swarm around us.

I don't know what happened next really, oh I remember it, I remember it well I wish I didn't remember quite so well but I do.

I just have no idea what happened.

I'll try and explain it. They were dressed in black cloaks and masks and fuelled by strong magic. They positioned themselves round Kate and set black crystals around her still form and I watched in horror as a cage was formed from magic.

"No!" I screamed.

Everything seemed to go hazy then. I only seemed to have one objective. I didn't care about anything else other than Kate. I was outnumbered and caught in the crowd rushing to the stairs spurred by my illusion. But I didn't care.

I get thinking about it now, my illusion was useless the intruders were not there for my peers. They did not have to waste their energy in hurting them. they had come for one purpose and one purpose only.

I punched and snarled and threw any type of magic I could at them. I felt power rise from within me and it seemed to explode from within me and I had no control over what happened other than I knew I wanted Kate back.

Every time I seemed to flag I looked at the sickening black cage and I felt bile rise in my throat. Kate would never survive that and so I battled onwards. I found it got easier as my screaming peers left the room.

My panther had worked. Nothing was penetrating my brain properly all I could think about was getting to Kate.

I slashed, cursed, punched, snarled, parried and lunged but no matter how many I got through there was still more coming at me and in the end I ended up pinned to the floor twenty feet from where Kate lay.

I yelled at my attacker and I kicked and I screamed but they didn't move. Then my worst nightmare came true the doors blew open as if by a storm of my own making and a man came strutting in. He looked human, but the black magic surrounding him made me think he was anything but. I retched as the black magic hit me full force in the chest.

There was only Kate and I left in the room and the demon strutted past Kate noting the cage and nodded before walking towards me his black eyes full of triumph.

"Who are you?" I spat. He smiled. "I am Balthozar." I gagged. I had heard of Balthozar. When Kate and I had studied further into understanding our powers and the balance between good and evil.

And if Balthozar was here that that did not bode well.

For anyone.

He looked human. A guy about thirty dark hair and even darker hair about 6"2 in a black suit. But he wasn't. He wasn't human. He was something else entirely.

"What do you want?" I whispered. He laughed.

"I thought that would have been obvious." He motioned behind him to where Kate was guarded. As I looked she began to come round. "Kate!" I yelled. Balthozar punched me across the face.

"She is beyond your help now." Balthozar whispered. I knew he was probably right. I could never fight him off.

Not alone.

But I was never going to give up hope either.

"Jarrod?" Kate said in a quiet voice as if she was forcing herself to stay conscious and I guess she probably was.

"I'm here." I said aloud and with my mind. Her head turned painfully slowly at the sound of my voice and her light blue eyes caught my green ones. She tried to hide the pain but it radiated through her being.

But I knew she was hurting there was no way for her to hide it from me. I knew she was hurting and she knew it. And she knew it made me angry. _Please don't get hurt. _She whispered in my head.

But how could I just do nothing even with the odds I had when her life was in danger. I hadn't run from Ranuk when she had been in danger and I wouldn't run now.

"Good night Jarrod." Balthozar whispered.

With a swipe of his cloak he was gone and so was Kate.

I choked back a sob. I was alone and I had failed her.

Again.


	5. Chapter 5: Jarrod

Well i'm back again! A little bit of a wait but i hope it was worth it!

**Disclaimer: **I sadly own nothing but the plot!

**Reviewers:**

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: **Thanx for the reivew! I'm so pleased you enjoyed the next chapter. This one is shorter but you'll see why soon! Read on!

* * *

Memories

Chapter five: Jarrod

I must have blacked out. Because when I came round again Balthozar, his cronies and more importantly Kate was gone.

I wanted to sob. How had it come to this? This was my fault I should have protected her properly I should have done so much more to protect her and in the end she had been taken. I chocked on another sob as I remembered just what happened the last time something like that had happened.

I felt so ashamed.

I'd failed Kate again. The last time this had happened she'd had to face the wrath of Ranuk and I'd wondered whether she would survive.

I stood up and looked around there was no one left in and I could hear the distant sound of sirens. Up on the mountain it took ages for an emergency call to be answered and it was at least a forty-minute drive to the nearest hospital.

I knew I had to leave. I knew I had time but Kate didn't have the time I had to get to her I would not doubt her again. She knew at least some of what had happened and I needed to help her.

I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her she'd been through so much already.

I felt someone run across the floor and snarled as Thomas Clay came into view. He surveyed the damage and then called. "Brace yourself." He swiped his hand through the air and the beam that I hadn't noticed that was trapping my legs flew across the room and smashed into the wall.

My eyes widened. "What?" "We don't have to explain." Thomas hauled me up. "We need to leave. I tracked Balthozar but I lost him I need your help."

"I'm not helping you do anything until you tell me everything." I snapped. "Are you willing to put Kate's life on the line." Thomas snapped back. I went to argue back but the words got caught in my throat. He was right. This was stupid.

"Come on." I said at last "we'll have to leave." "That's the smartest thing you've said since I found you." Thomas said dryly. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?" I demanded. "Dad taught me." Thomas said shrugging.

I was going to ask whom his dad was, but then I heard scuffling and said, "Come on!" Thomas didn't have to be told we bolted from the house taking the stairs two at a time and tore down the drive and into the forest.

I spun round and went to the edge of the forest making sure I was mostly hidden from view but close enough to see what was going on.

There was police cars swarming the house and I smiled when I saw the animal control teams. So my illusion had worked. Good. It had meant no one had gotten hurt. I was pleased about that. The last thing I needed where more people getting hurt because of me.

"Come on." I turned to Thomas. "Where are we going?" Thomas asked. "We're tracking Balthozar." I said motioning at the markings the dark magic had made all over the forest.

"I hadn't even told you he'd come this way how did you know?" Thomas said impressed. "Because I'm not tracking Balthozar I'm tracking Kate."

I picked her up her mask. "And she's been leaving us clues."


	6. Chapter 6: Kate

Hey Everyone i'm back!

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill Kate n Jarrod n Old Magic just arent mine. I wish i could say Jarrod was but its just not th case..Damn!

**Reviewers:**

**Midnight Pixie: **Thanx for the review! I'm not disheartened at all! 17 reviews is amazing i'm pleased that people are taking their time to review! I'm so pleased you love the story so much here is the next chapter i hope you read on!

**Angel Gemman: **Thanx for the review! I'm so pleased you're enjoying the story! Here is the next chapter i hope you read on!

Now on with the story!

* * *

Memories

Chapter Six: Kate

Pain pulsed through my system. Pain I had never believed possible in the scheme of things. Magic induced pain.

Pain that made me want to scream until I couldn't scream anymore. It hurt but it began to pull me round.

Had I been fully conscious it probably would have made me want to pass out. But somehow I knew I needed to wake up. Something was pulling me back from the black.

I knew somewhere I was needed. As I woke up I screamed in pain as I realised black crystals surrounded me.

Trapping me in a cage made of black light, painful black light made of black magic; black magic that could hurt me the way Ranuk had hurt me.

It filled me with fear but as I started to move and try and avoid the black rays of magic I saw figures across the room.

I heard voices and then I heard Jarrod's voice. "Kate!" I looked up in time to see him be punched across the face. I watched as he reeled and a cruel voice laugh and say,

"She is beyond your help now."

The person in black was stood between Jarrod and me and I knew Jarrod was trying to find away around him. "Jarrod?" I said more to let him know I was ok, that I was awake or anything else.

I wanted Jarrod. I was confused. I knew these people were bad but what scared me more was that I knew they were here for me, I knew they were here because of the things I had seen though I didn't know why. It seemed right without reason.

"I'm here!" Jarrod said frantically with his mind and with his voice. I tried to focus on his mind voice but I was struggling to even stay conscious and I think he knew it. The thought of his voice and he connection we had was the only thing that was stopping me blacking out completely all over again.

I tired to hide the fact I was in pain from him but I could see just from the way he was looking at me that he knew it. I could see the fact he knew I was hurting was making him angry even in the position he was in.

He didn't seem to care and that scared me more than being in the cage. I closed my eyes and focused all the power I had on sending just on message.

_Please don't get hurt._

He looked at me and his green eyes locked wit mine and I could see he felt helpless and he didn't care if he got hurt or not. I had seen him look like that moments before he had faced Ranuk. Faced Ranuk to get to me.

I closed my eyes I couldn't face the fact that he might get hurt, get hurt again, or worse over me. I had to accept now that I really did care for him, probably more than that and if I could stop him getting hurt at all costs I would do it.

The connection that seemed to last between us for an eternity when it was only probably a few moments ended when the guy in black stepped in black stepped in front of me blocking Jarrod from my view.

And blocking me from Jarrod's.

He laughed. He had the cruellest laugh I had ever heard and it made my heart freeze with black, black fear.

"Say goodbye Jarrod."

It was said mockingly, as bait and then he turned and looked at me and I froze. I recognised him and this time I really was afraid. "No," I whispered.

He laughed. He looked at his minions who were crowded round my cage as if guarding me, as if I could possibly do anything at all.

"You see that my minions she remembers me!" He seemed pleased. "I am impressed young Katherine." Then his minions touched the stones and he swiped his hand across me and the cage and the room immediately started to go fuzzy.

I realised then that he was using magic to transport us from the room even in my pain fogged brain this made sense. The last thing I saw was Jarrod's face staring at me in horror before the room disappeared from view.

We seemed to be moving for only a few moments and when we stopped I threw up all over the nearest minion. He hissed at me and advanced and looked about to hit me but a hand clasped round his arm.

"No. You will not harm her. Those are not our orders." The minion hissed but lowered his arm. "The mistress said she had to be alive not that she had to be in perfect condition!" snarled the minion he looked scandalised and had I not been so tired and to scared I would have laughed.

"That is not your decision to make, I think we have made our point quite clear to young Katherine." He grinned and me and I couldn't help but shiver. I was in so much trouble.

So much trouble and I had no idea how I was going to get out of it. It was then I realised that the Demon, for that was what he was. Shaped, as a human but nothing like one. Born from Hell to do the bidding of one of equal or more power.

Who could have possibly had the power to raise one as powerful as he? I was afraid of the answer but I knew that soon enough I would know and more than that me surviving depended on me knowing what I was up against.

Right now though I knew I didn't have that kind of information and I also knew I needed help. I struggled to send out my senses to feel for Jarrod's signature. I breathed a sigh of relief as I realised it was there.

He was alive, his signature was there faint but there. Then that was all that mattered it gave me the strength I needed to carry on. I knew that despite the fact I had told Jarrod not too he could come for me.

The least I could do was make sure he was prepared enough for what lay ahead. If I could leave him clues and leave him a trail to follow he would not be so unprepared but then, after facing balthozar I had to be stupid to think that Jarrod would think this as weak magic.

I didn't want Jarrod to come after me, if he came after me that meant that he could get hurt. I couldn't face that he night get hurt but I was also stupid to think that he wouldn't come after me. So the best thing I could do was to leave him clues of my location and what he was facing.

Balthozar was too busy with his minions and so I took off my mask and threw it on the floor under a concealment. Hopefully I would not have to do this for every clue I left but with the demons so close to me I couldn't risk that they would see it.

It weakened me to have to cast so much magic, especially since I was already feeling weak. But I would do it even if I thought it would kill me, for Jarrod. I would not have him coming against whoever wanted my magic blind. I would not let that happen.

After what seemed like an eternity the demons finished their babble and advanced on me. "Time to go Lady Katherine." Balthozar said mockingly bowing to me.

"You won't beat us!" I spat at him. He smiled.

"Of that I have no doubt my dear but ultimately it is not me you will have to face and somehow I think you will find her more intimidating that me. My Mistress is a powerful Sorceress, more powerful than you and even your lover. She is also not someone to keep waiting so we will be off."

I spat at him. "When I get out of here you will wish you were never born!" Balthozar smirked. "I look forward to the challenge though I hardly think it will ever come."

He snapped at his minions in a language I couldn't understand and I screamed in surprise as suddenly I was suspended in midair with the eight of them surrounding me like a guard. I also suspect it was to keep me a float. Levitating is not as easy as it looks and levitating something living like me is hard especially since I was fighting it every step of the way.

All the demons ignored this though and soon we were on our way.

I felt like I was going to pass out. I could tell that we were moving swiftly away from Ryan's house and more importantly I was getting further and further away from Jarrod. I felt like I was going to choke on the panic I felt every time I thought about it. All I could see was Jarrod falling to the floor.

I had tried not to think about it and I had been systematically been leaving clues both physical and magical to take my mind off the fact that the last image I had of Jarrod was one where he was falling to the floor.

I knew he was alive. He had reached out for me, probably for the same reason and while he had been weak I suspected he was growing stronger and this gave me a great sense of relief. I hoped he would not come after me but I felt him pick up my first clue which was miles behind me now and knew that was a foolish dream.

The Jarrod that had come back from the past was not one that let things go easy and if he thought he could help me then he would. The least I could do was give him as many clues as I could and hope that when he finally found me it would be enough to face whoever, or whatever lay at the end.

All to soon we came to a stop I tired to take in every single detail of the location but pain pulsed through my head making it difficult to concentrate. We were in a glade somewhere deep in the forest. The perfect place because no human ever came in here this far.

I stared at the glade and then Balthozar saw me and snarled, "Don't try any tricks! You'll only bring Jarrod to a quicker death." He slapped me across the face and then smirked. "But then perhaps he is coming anyway."

I couldn't look away and I felt him push into my thoughts. He saw my trail and my magical signature I was too weak to keep him out. He pulled out with an audible snap making me gasp in pain.

"You'll be pleased to know that you will be the reason the love of your life dies!" He smirked and then struck pain fogged my brain and this time I couldn't fight it and succumbed to darkness.

The last thing I remember thinking was…

_Jarrod…_


	7. Chapter 7: Jarrod

Oh my god! This update was never meant to take this long although i've been writing alot of chapter 8 along side it so hopefully that should be up later this month. All i can do is apologise for how long its took me to update there are a number of factors as to why no internet and being in hospital being at the top of the list but its here now and chapter 8 will be following quickly!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot although owning Jarrod would make me very happy!

**To my reviewers...**

**Midnite Pixie: **Thanx for the review! Here is the next chapter way way overdue but its here hope you enjoy!

**Riannon Aurorafai: **Thanx for the review! It totally made me blush! Here is the new chapter i hope you like!

**Entertained By Grass: Thanx for the review! **Welcome back! I'm pleased you enjoyed the story here is the next installment and with any look chapter 8 should not be far behind it cya soon.

**Elly: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you enjoyed it i love writing it Kate and Jarrod are some of the best characters and i love them. Here anyway is the new chapter! Cya in the next installment!

**Casey C: **Thax for the review! The update is totally overdue but its here and i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

Now with nothing further to say i give you chapter seven...

* * *

Memories

Chapter seven: Jarrod

I picked up the mask and showed it to Thomas. He frowned. "Yeah it's Kate's alright but how can that help us?" They could have gone in any direction at all!" "But they haven't." I said smiling. Kate was leaving us more than physical clues she was leaving us magical ones. "Even though she could die she was still protecting me. She's still helping me and I failed her."

Thomas put an arm round me. "You'll only be failing her if you give up now. She wouldn't want that. You _know _she wouldn't want that." His words seemed to knock some sense into me and as I stared at the mask and watched as her magical signature seemed to rise before my eyes.

I knew in my heart that Kate would not want me to do this, but how could I not? She had done so much for me, besides I don't think my heart could take it if I didn't do this. I needed to do this. There was so much I had yet to say to Kate and I couldn't breathe at the thought that this would be the end.

"We need to go north." I said at last after I had gathered my thoughts and pieced together the clues Kate had left for me. "Deeper into the forest that's where they've taken her so that's where I need to go. I have to get to her before something happens. If something happens before I get to her…"

I trailed off unable to finish my thought. I couldn't think of anything worse than loosing Kate especially since I'd come so close before. Was that only three days, four days now, ago? After tonight it seemed like a lifetime. It only made me feel worse.

I'd failed her.

Again.

But the thought of Kate making sure I knew what I was up against strengthen me. She hadn't give up on me and I wasn't gonna give up on her. I turned to Thomas. "Look if you want to go back now I'd understand. Things are gonna get messy."

Thomas shook his head and answered firmly. "No. I'm here to help." I frowned. "What?" A weeks ago I would have never questioned a statement like that and on the surface it seemed innocent enough but I knew there was an underlying meaning I could sense it. Besides Kate and I had used that tone so many times before when we had been in the past at Thorntyne Keep.

Under my gaze Thomas seemed to realise his mistake and paled. "Look I can't tell you exactly but know that I'm here to help Kate. You need to trust me because otherwise she's not coming out there alive."

My head spun. "How in the hell could you possibly know that?" Thomas looked at me. "Jarrod I'm begging you now Kate hasn't got much time. You need to trust me. I can help you get her out of this but I need you to track her. We need each other if we're gonna get to Kate in time."

I stared at Thomas and was gonna question further but I knew he was right. Kate didn't have the time so I chocked down the possessive envy I felt I would deal with that later right now Kate was the issue and I needed to get my act together.

"You're right."

I said softly. "We need to help Kate. They've gone into the forest." And then without anymore to say I led the way following the trail had left me.

The forest drew dense quickly and I was struggling to pick anything up. Of course I could feel the magic pulse and I could see that the minions had been carrying something I expected that it was Kate's cage though the prospect did not fill me with hope I also knew that for whatever reason they needed her alive.

I wished we'd had more time to discuss what had been going on in her dream it was obvious that this had everything to do with that was going on around them.

"Jarrod," Thomas said at last "We're in the middle of no where!" "We're not. We're going in the right direction I know we are." I said desperately but all of a sudden I wasn't so sure.

"She came this way." I said at last "I know she did." "There is magic here." Thomas said that much is clear. I stood upright. Damn it! Why hadn't I seen it before? "It's a time magic. We could have been gone a day damn it to hell why didn't I see it before?"

"Because you've never cast it before?" Thomas hedged a guess. I stared at him. "One day I am going to ask you how you know so much but right now my concern is for Kate."

"One day I will answer your question but at this present moment in time I agree with your plan." Thomas said calmly. "Oh good." I said sarcastically. Thomas looked at me.

"You hate me." Thomas said quietly.

"No, I just don't trust you. For all sorts of reasons. But I have to because for some reason I _do _trust that you can get out of this." I said quietly.

Thomas grinned. "One of those reasons wouldn't be that I like Kate would it?" "You like her?" I snarled.

"Course I do." Thomas said bluntly. "I've been watching her for weeks, she's so guarded no one can get anywhere near her and then along you come and she's all yours."

"Kate's my friend." I said quietly. "Hurt her you die." "You want more than that." Thomas said.

"Course I do." I snapped back at him. "But that's not what Kate wants and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Of course if _you_ hurt then I won't hesitate to hurt you."

"This isn't what you think." Thomas said quietly. "Right." I said sarcastically. "Then what the hell is it?"

I took off before he could answer me. We could argue as much as we liked but he wasn't going to help me find Kate any quicker and I got the feeling we didn't have much time.

But I knew as he travelled deeper into the forest that I'd lost the trail and that made me more pissed off. Kate was slipping from me in more ways than one but I couldn't give up on her. She had never given up on me. I wouldn't give up on her now. "Come on Kate." I whispered under my breath. "Give me something. Anything. Tell me where you are." I couldn't loose her. I didn't think I'd survive.

She'd become such a big part of my life in such a short space of time. We'd been through something that no one would really understand and she'd helped me understand myself. She had saved my life and my family line. I owed her everything. I might not be able to be with her but I'd give anything to have her back.

I suddenly fell to my knees as pain ripped through my chest. "Kate." I whispered. Thomas was on his knees beside me in an instant. "She's in pain," I hissed. "But she lives?" Thomas demanded. "Barely." I said. "But she still lives. So there is hope."

Thomas pulled me to my feet. "What do we do now?" "We track the bastard down and…" I said my anger swirling into place. I wanted to hurt whoever was doing this to Kate. And I wanted them to suffer.

"Come on. She won't last much longer." I pushed on into the forest and felt the Time magic constrict knowing that night had fallen. "We should stop soon." Thomas said as if echoing my thoughts. I nodded but wanted to keep going. But I knew I would be no use in the dark, the minions that stalked this forest would know it better than us and I would no use to Kate captured.

Thomas and I found a secluded spot off the trail to stop in. Neither of us planned on staying long but we knew if we went any longer then we'd drop from exhaustion.

We nestled in the bushes and decided that we would take watches. Thomas decided that he would take the first watch and I wasn't really in a fit state to argue the fight and the trek had lowered my magic reserves and I needed to get them back to strength if I had a hope in hell of getting to Kate.

I couldn't not.

I was only just starting to realise what she meant to me and now I was realising it I didn't want to let her go. I wouldn't let her go. She had survived being locked in Ranuk's tower for a month, she'd survive this I'd make sure of it I'd do anything to make sure she was safe again.

Thomas and I slept fitfully taking it in turns to watch and after a six hour rest we got up and started on our way again. I was getting edgier the longer we went into the forest I could feel the magic beginning to thicken and cloak me and it had a tinge of remembrance, like there was something I should recognise but nothing was clicking inside my head.

"Something about this place feels familiar I said at last." Thomas looked at me, "Are you sure." I nodded. "I'm positive." Thomas looked excited. "This is good. That means were close."

I was about to reply when I heard Kate scream in my head and all of a sudden my body was filled with pain and I fell to the ground in a ball. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself to get rid of the pain but instead I saw Kate.

I gasped and homed in on her. She looked to be in a cell of some sort a dungeon with solid walls she too was writhing in pain which told me that they had hurt her I decided right then that they had to die. They were hurting Kate.

She was mine. They had no right to touch what was mine.

The strength of my emotions shocked me but it kept me connected to her I took in everything I could barely feeling the fire round my body anymore. I didn't care. If it got me to Kate I found I didn't care.

Eventually, thankfully it was over although I was more thankful that the torture was over for Kate. I caught once last glance of her, and could have sworn she looked right at me before the image died and I sank into the black.

I heard someone call my name and slowly I clawed myself back into reality. Thomas was standing over me. "Jarrod! Get up I hear something!" He said urgently. I staggered to my feet and listened to the sounds of the forest but as it had when Kate and I had been in the past it was my magic that saved me.

I felt a shift in the magic and heard a branch crack. "Thomas get down!" I yelled pushing him down on the floor. I felt the air whoosh past us and singe the side of my face as I breathed in the dirt from the floor.

As soon as I was able to stand I vaulted to my feet and pushed Thomas away from me out of the clearing and into the trees.

"Go!" I snarled at Thomas pushing him into the woods. "I won't leave you." He said pulling me with him. "You don't have a choice." I snarled. "It's Balthazar, he'll be here and since he wants me you can follow us and get Kate out. Now Move!"

I pushed him covering him in my magic forcing him to use his own as I spun to face the threat. "Well if it isn't Prince Charming." A voice snarled.

"Balthazar!" I snarled. My training had been hard and fast when I was at Throntyne Keep it had to be and quite by accident. Morgana was an exceptional teacher and an exceptional witch. I learned about the other things of the world that usually keep hidden from men. Unfortunately Balthazar was not one of them.

"I didn't expect you to come so willing into our midst my Mistress seemed to think you wouldn't be as bold." "Then your Mistress does not know me very well." I spat. "I believe she knows you better than you believe." Balthazar said good naturedly as his minions surrounded me."

"I did not think you would be foolish to come alone." Balthazar hissed seemingly finding this funny. "I didn't think you would be so foolish to take Kate." I hissed. "You see that was a deadly mistake. Now I will kill you."

Balthazar circled each other the minions forming a tight circle around us. I counted them up calmly sizing them up while relaying the details to Thomas through a channel I had created in his head. He didn't give answers but I knew he was listening, watching from his hiding place.

I was out numbered but the fact that Balthazar had surrounded me and not actually attacked when he had the opportunity proved to me that he had something else in mind. I figured it was probably capture for his Mistress whoever she was. The only thing was that I had no intention of being captured by him now or ever.

"Well this has been a pleasant meeting but really we have to wrap this up my mistress is awaiting your arrival."

"I don't actually think I'm ready to see her yet." I snarled and threw an energy ball at Balthazar. He deflected it easily and threw one back which I deflected. His eyes grew wide in anger. This would not be as easy as he had first thought. I grinned. I was not about to just let him capture me.

"You should not try this with me young one." Balthazar snarled a grin firmly in place. "You will not win."

I didn't bother with the retort as I rolled to the floor and was pushed back towards his minions who had formed a circle round the three of us. I snarled this reminded me too much of Ranuk and how trapped I'd felt when he and I were fighting. Balthazar pulled out his sword and advanced on me. He swiped at my head I ducked and moved away trying to give myself time and space.

I didn't say anything as I summoned all the magic I had and called on my power. There was a thunderclap and a sword appeared in my grasp much like the one I had used against Ranuk. "Impressive." Balthazar said nodding. "But it won't do you any good."

"We'll see." I said and met his attack with one of my own parrying the blow though I felt the clash so hard it made my teeth ache. I was tiring I knew it and so did Balthazar but I refused to give up. "My Mistress will be so pleased to see you." Balthazar said.

"She has waited many years for this moment." I faltered missing a step and that was all it took for Balthazar to surge forward and clip my side. I felt the stitches Jillian had put in burst open and I cringed in pain.

Balthazar laughed as I attempted to attack him but then had to defend. My moves were becoming sloppy as pain coursed through my shoulders and side. I was beyond exhausted but I refused to give in.

It was then I made my fatal mistake. Balthazar could see I was tiring but knew there was one thing that would keep me going. "Your lover was in a lot of pain when I captured her. She was screaming for you. Wondering why would had not come for her."

I felt my anger surge. How dare he speak of Kate that way? "If you hurt her…" I snarled so angry I could hardly form the words. "You'll do what?" Balthazar wanted to know as we clashed swords again. "You won't know what hit you!" I hissed as we clashed swords again so hard the sparks were flying off around us but he paid them no heed.

"Well isn't that nice." Balthazar said. "You want to protect your lover's honour. Pity. You won't be alive long enough to see her again." I didn't answer I was to busy concentrating on my sword work. My movements were sluggish and pain was radiating down my left side making my foot work horrifically slow.

But I kept going all I could see was Kate trapped in that cage with no way of getting out. I was her only hope and I was not going to fail her again. We clashed swords again but this time the power of Balthazar's thrust threw me off balance and I fell backwards just managing to dive out the way before he took my head off.

I staggered to my feet sweat pouring off me drenching my hair and clouding my vision. I knew I was weak from blood loss and using so much magic but he hadn't beaten me yet. I still believed I could beat him.

"So shall I tell our dear Katherine that you send your regards but you won't be coming to get her and she'll rot in that prison cell knowing you will never come and get her."

I don't really remember what happened after that only that I wanted to kill him. I must have dropped my sword, weapons did not matter anymore I just wanted to do as much damage as I was able. I wanted to kill him. Maim him. But here was where I made my biggest mistake.

Balthazar knew that Kate was my weakness and both Richard and Malcolm had told me never to attack in anger for you loose your advantage but in that moment I didn't care I just wanted him dead. I never stood a chance Balthazar simply grinned at me and sent a telepathic blast so huge I didn't have time to react.

The last thing I saw before I completely blacked out was him leaning over me smirking knowing he had won.

For now.


	8. Chapter 8: Kate

Wow! Omg I'm so embarressed about how long it's been since this story was updated. But here it is another chapter for anyone out there that's still reading it.

Thanx to everyone that read the last chapter this chapter is deadicated to you for your support and your pateince.

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Old Magic I only wish I did.**

Now without any furhter to say... On with the show...

* * *

Memories

Chapter Eight: Kate

I woke in a haze of dizziness and as conscious thought returned to me I felt nausea claw up my throat. I turned on my side and wretched onto the floor. There was nothing into my stomach to come up so I spat the nasty taste away and wiped my mouth. The dizziness made the room sway but more than that the room was unknown to me.

Immediately confusion swamped my senses. Where the hell was I? More importantly how in the hell had I got there in the first place?

"Jarrod?" I whispered. There was no answer I hadn't really expected one since I couldn't feel him nearby but with feeling so weak I hadn't been sure my magic would be reliable. "Jarrod?" I whispered. "Oh god where are you?"

I sat up on the floor and felt the world tilt horribly again. I felt blood trickling down my throat and had to fight against the instinct to instantly gag. I swallowed and winced at the copper taste. I waited until the nausea abated and it took longer than I had anticipated. Then I tried to stand.

A mistake if I'd ever made one. As I'd tried to stand a wave of dizziness and debilitating nausea crashed over me and forced me back to the floor. My head spun and made me even more disorientated.

I gagged and spat blood onto the floor. Bloody hell where was I? I knew I couldn't just stay on the floor so I forced myself into a sitting position and as I concentrated on that simple movement it suddenly dawned on me where I was and what had happened. I closed my eyes as the pain and dizziness hit me again and the gravity of the situation I was in hit me like a tonne of bricks.

How in the hell was I meant to get out of this one? I didn't even know where I was or which way we'd gone to even have the vaguest idea. I gritted my teeth against another wave of nausea.

Oh, god I was so going to puke. This time I was actually going to puke. I bowed my head and wretched spitting more blood onto the floor. I had no idea how I was going to do it but I knew I had to try.

And it made it worse because I had no idea where I was. "Oh God Jarrod where are you when I need you?" I moaned. That in itself made me stop I had never needed anyone else I was used to being the social outcast but in the time I had known Jarrod I had grown to know him, value him as a friend and maybe.. More than that. We worked well as a team and not for the first time I realised that I cared about him more than I had anyone else, save Jillian.

Looking around the room gave me no clues as to where the hell I was but I had a sinking feeling I might know. I suspected that a particular type of magic had been used and if that was the case I was just slightly screwed. Balthazar had done his job well, and I suspected I was in some sort of dumping ground for demons, somewhere they could move freely.

But if that were true then any hope of me finding a way for me to escape was kind of well… screwed. I was screwed. No other way to describe it.

What I had to figure out now though was why me? The demons had hinted that whoever they were working had intimate knowledge of me and perhaps Jarrod, but that didn't make sense. No one was aware what Jarrod was, his powers too new, powerful? Yeah without a doubt but too knew to have drawn that kind of attention yet.

I just didn't understand it. Jillian and I had the reputation of witches in Ash Peak but neither Jillian nor I had done any magic to have us on the radar for such powerful evil beings such as these. I was so confused and thinking about it was making my head hurt. A lot.

Jarrod and I had done some powerful magic by returning to the past to fix the curse that had been on Jarrod's family since the time of Thorntyne Keep, but we had rid the world of Ranuk the Sorcerer and there was no one to know we had. Other than Jillian and those at Thorntyne Keep but they were long dead.

Long dead and without the powers that Jarrod himself possessed. What the hell had we got ourselves into? I just didn't know. But whatever it was I was in no position to fight it alone although I wished I could.

I was worried though. Demons had the ability to move between their world and ours and I was praying to every god I could think of that they hadn't jumped with me otherwise I would never escape.

Not without their help anyway and that was something that definitely wasn't going to happen anytime this century, or the one following it.

I'd left clues for Jarrod to track even though if I was honest I didn't want him following me. I didn't want him in danger. He meant more to me than I dared even think about and that alone scared me. How could I expect him to follow me here? This was why I'd wanted to stay behind when I'd been in the past. I hadn't wanted him to get hurt. I wanted him to live. To get back to the present and enjoy life.

But I should have known better, he hadn't left me. And although I couldn't feel him near by I knew better than to think he was going to leave me. But the last thoughts I had of him weren't good ones and my heart hurt to think him hurt. I'd find a way to hurt the demons permanently if they'd hurt him. I didn't care if it took all the strength I had.

I began to wonder, as my head started to clear slightly how I was going to get out of this. So far no one had been to see me, and I had no idea how much time had passed since I'd last seen Jarrod and the complete chaos the demons had created taking me from the party.

I looked around the room and shuddered when I realised just how much it reminded me of the cell I had had in the past and that thought wasn't exactly comforting to me. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind for the time being, they would do me no good in the position I currently found myself in.

I pushed up off the floor again determined to at least sit up without gagging although this time I was more careful. The nausea and dizziness were nasty enough that I had no wish to repeat again.

I closed my eyes and took some deep calming breaths bracing my hands on the floor to get ready to push myself up. I was tempted to remain on the floor and try and sleep blocking out everything but that wouldn't help me. It would only mean I wasn't alert when they came back. And I needed to be.

I took another deep breath and opened my eyes slowly waiting until they focused before starting to move. I could already feel the nausea moving to grip me again but this time I was ready for it. I moved slowly, carefully and swallowed although my dry throat wasn't helping matters there wasn't really a lot I could do about that.

I managed to sit up right and scooted back against the wall to offer myself some sort of report. I could see double of stuff, two bared windows instead of one and the walls of my cell danced in circles round me taunting me and making me feel the worst kind of motion sickness.

Whatever they'd done to me they'd done a good job of it. I felt blood at the back of my throat again and had no choice but to spit again leaving a copper taste in my mouth that did nothing for my nausea.

"Slowly Kate." I whispered to myself. I needed to be at least half conscious and half sat up for when they came back. I needed to be in some sort of state to get any information I could. I was forcing back another wave of nausea and berating the walls for running circles round me when I heard voices in the halls outside my room.

Immediately I fought to straighten myself out as best I could. I needed to be awake. I needed…

"Mistress are you sure this is a good idea?" A voice cut into my thoughts. I recognised that as Balthazar I snarled if it was the last thing I did I'd find a way to get him back for doing this to me. For hurting Jarrod. I'd make him pay. He'd regret hurting me and mine. I was kind of astounded by the turn my thoughts had taken but not ashamed of them. They were true. I'd make him pay.

I would.

"I don't think I asked for your counsel Balthazar." Said a voice. I frowned. That was a female voice. That I certainly hadn't expected although looking at my predicament I hadn't really known what to expect.

"But Mistress…" Balthazar said.

"Enough. Now come we must see that our young guest has settled in." Definitely a female voice and one that was vaguely familiar I thought.

I didn't know how that could be I didn't know. But the voice, there was no mistaking the fact I heard it before. How was that possible? It was the first time I'd come up against evil such as Balthazar who would be so powerful that he would willingly work with them and more importantly show them respect the way he seemed to be showing this woman?

I heard the footsteps get closer though I couldn't see out of my cell a solid oak door stood in my way. It only did more to make my fear of being trapped more severe but with my captors growing closer I swallowed it back.

I heard the footsteps stop just outside my door and a heavy set of iron keys be pushed into the lock and then the door swung inward. I grimaced I was pleased I'd forced myself to move the door probably would have hit me.

I'm sure that was what they had hoped. Too bad. I looked up as three people stepped inside I recognised the first two. Balthazar smirked at me and bowed. "Lady Katherine, so nice to have you as our guest. I'm sure your lover will not mind."

"Your hospitality leaves something to be desired." I said my throat horse from misuse and thirst though I'd be damned if I let them know that. "Yes," Balthazar said bowing mockingly to me, "I'm sure a lady such as yourself would think so." "However your current rooms where not my choosing."

I said nothing to that. The second person to enter the room was also recognisable. He had been with Balthazar in the raid and I was starting think that perhaps he was Balthazar's second. "Pleasure to meet you Lady Katherine." He said a smirk on his lips and a look in his eyes I not only didn't like but I feared. I discreetly moved back against the wall but I knew he had caught it when he smirked.

"Ahh fear not lady I'm sure we will get well acquainted soon." I said nothing careful to keep my fear from my face, forcing my face into an expressionless mask. Which almost immediately fell apart when I spotted the last person in the room.

She was most definitely female. And I recognised her. I felt my jaw drop to the floor as she grinned at me.

"Lady Katherine. I'm so pleased you could join me."

Shock held me speechless, it couldn't be. I had to be sicker than I'd thought... there was no way. How? I opened my mouth but nothing came out. All the while my captor grinned at me with mocking eyes. Gradually my surprise leaked away to leave only anger. Anger that was dangerously close to taking over my senses and making me do something really stupid.

But in that moment I didn't care.

"YOU!" I yelled my voice horse and echoing round the cell.


End file.
